


Flirting

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: 30 Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It started off as any other day usually did. Rose grumpily waking from the Doctor pestering her...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endelda/gifts).



> No smut.
> 
> This one's for [imadethisblogtofollowyou](http://imadethisblogtofollowyou.tumblr.com) which has been a loooong time coming.

It started off as any other day usually did. Rose grumpily waking from the Doctor pestering her, telling her she'd already had eight hours and seventeen minutes of her sleep cycle. "The body will waste away if you don't get it to move, Rose Tyler!" he pronounced chirpily as he dodged a pillow and slipped back out the door, all the while wishing he could stay long enough to see her step into the shower. Shaking his head, he went to the galley to make sure tea and breakfast were waiting for his favourite pink and yellow human.

Once Rose had showered and dressed for the day, however, she was much more amicable and greeted him with a, "Hello!" equally as chirpy before sitting on the table for the first meal of the day.

"Hello," he would respond in turn, a beaming smile just for her.

Her fingers slipped perfectly through his when they're finally done and head to the console room.

Standing on opposite ends, the Doctor raised a brow while Rose gave him a sure look. Nodding, he placed his hand on a knob and Rose's hands go on two buttons on the right while the left goes on a dial.

The two dance around the console and, of all the noises the TARDIS had been making, she finally made their favourite one. The wheezing sound of them landing. After standing up from where they'd fallen, they raced towards the door, Rose beating him (he let her win! he protested). Opening the door and looking around excitedly, they cheered and threw their arms around each other. They'd landed right where they wanted.

They were in San Francisco, right on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Hearing an exploding sound, they turned around and saw the firework show begin, signaling the start of the New Year 2083 (actually, it was 2182, but close enough).

The two sat down, cautious of the height they were at, but not letting that deter their enjoyment at all.

"Thank you, Doctor." She laid her head down on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm securely around her waist.

"Anything for you, Rose Tyler," he uttered reverently.

It didn't matter what they were doing, looking at one another, giggling on her mother's couch as they watched another episode of Eastenders, or ran around the universe holding hands. What had started as harmless attraction and a bit of flirting from the words ‘run’ and ‘did I mention is also travels in time?’ and even a simple ‘hello’, turned into something _so_ much more. Every action, every word became more meaningful until suddenly, it wasn't so much flirting (though there was always plenty of that) as it was the silent understanding of ‘I love you’.


End file.
